Legends of Darkness and Light
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Prequel to the Shark Series. This is a story telling about Light and Darkness's past before they got sealed in the Master Emerald about 500 years ago. Now let the story begin.
1. The Start

This is a story telling about me and Darkness's past before we got sealed in the Master Emerald about 500 years ago. Now let the story begin said Light"

Meanwhile in a forest called Sakura in Japan.

"Light it is to wake up said unknown voice". "Okay then Inori but you know that I like to sleep out here in the forest of Sakura said Light". "Yes I know that one Light said Inori". "Inori why are here said Light". "I am here Light because today is your birthday said Inori". "Thank you Inori for that one said Light". "You are welcome Light and more two things that you need to know said Inori". "What is it then Inori said Light". "It is also your brother Darkness's birthday as well and he is waiting for you at the waterfall of Satoru said Inori". "Oh no I completely forgot about it and where he was at said Light". "Light go see Darkness right now said Inori". "Okay then Inori and I am going right now said Light". "Light can I tell you something before you go said Inori". "What is it Inori said Light". "Light I wish you a happy birthday said Inori". "Thank you Inori said Light". "You are welcome Light said Inori". "Good-bye Inori said Light". "See you later Light said Inori".

Meanwhile with Darkness at the waterfall of Satoru.

"What is taking Light so long to get here said Darkness". "I' am here Darkness and I' am so sorry for being later said Light". "It is okay Light said Darkness". "Thank you Darkness said Light". "You are welcome Light said Darkness". "Happy Birthday Darkness said Light". "Thank you and Happy Birthday Light said Darkness". "Thanks for that one and Darkness why do you want me here said Light". "I want you here Light because we need to talk said Darkness". "What do we need to talk about Darkness said Light". "Light we need to learn how to fight and to train said Darkness" '"Why Darkness said Light". "Well because so we can protect our friends said Darkness". "Darkness when do we train said Light". "We start training tomorrow said Darkness". "Why tomorrow Darkness said Light". "Well because today is our birthday said Darkness". "I understand you Darkness said Light". "Thank you Light said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness and who will train us said Light". "Light you will find out tomorrow said Darkness". "Okay Darkness said Light". "Light let's go now so we can find Inori and the others said Darkness". "Why said Light". "Well because so we can celebrate our birthday said Darkness". "I understand you Darkness but where is Inori and the others at said Light". "They are at the lake of Takeshi said Darkness". "How you know Darkness said Light". "I know Light because Inori told me where our birthday celebration was at said Darkness". "But why said Light". "Well because so they would have more time to set up for our birthday party Light said Darkness". "Okay Darkness I understand you said Light". "Thank you Light and let's go to our birthday celebration said Darkness". "Alright then Darkness said Light".

Meanwhile with Inori and the others at the lake of Takeshi.

"We to hurry up Air and Night for Darkness and Light's birthday party said Inori". "Inori we are almost done said Air". "We need more one minute Inori said Night". "No! said Inori". "Why not Inori said Air". "Well because Darkness and Light are here said Inori". "Hi there you guys and happy birthday said Night". "Hi there Night and thank you said Darkness". "Thank you Night said Light". "Your guys are welcome for that one said Night". "Light and Darkness happy birthday said Air". "Thank you Air for that said Light". "Thank you Air said Darkness". "Your guys are welcome said Air". "How old are you guys this year said Inori". "We are seventeen this year Inori said Darkness". "Inori are you surprised that we are seventeen this year said Light". "Yes I am surprised that you guys are seventeen said Inori". "That is good to know Inori said Light". "Thank you Light said Inori". "You are welcome for that one Inori said Light". "Light try not to stay up late and we need to leave at 10:00 pm said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Light". "Why do your guys need leave 10:00 pm said Night". "Well because me and Light are having some training tomorrow. That is why me and Light are leaving at 10:00 pm. Is that okay Night said Darkness". "Yes it is okay Darkness said Night". "Thank you Night said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Night". "Night I have a question for you said Inori". "Inori what is your question said Night". "My question is why do you and Light need to train so badly said Inori". "I tell you why Inori. It is because we need learn how to fight in order to protect you guys said Darkness". "Thank you Darkness for telling me that said Inori". "You are welcome Inori said Darkness". "Darkness and Light good luck with the training tomorrow said Air". "Thank you Air said Light". "Thank you Air for that said Darkness". "Thank you Light and Darkness said Air". "You are welcome Air said Darkness and Light at the sametime". "You guys we some birthdays to celebrate said Night". "Okay Night said everyone at the sametime".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

See you guys in episode 2 of Legends of Darkness and Light,

Episode two of Legends of Darkness and Light is called Training.

Legends of Darkness and Light Episode 2 will be interesting. You guys will need to wait for it when it comes out.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	2. Training

Light is having a nightmare about his brother Darkness.

"Darkness, what did you do to my friends said Light". "Light, all of your friends are dead and I will kill you my brother said Darkness". "Darkness, I hate you for killing all of friends said Light". "Now die, Light the Lighthog said Darkness". "No! said Light". "Light, you are dead said Darkness". "This real or a dream if it is a dream, I will just wake up from it said Light". 

After Light's nightmare about Darkness killing his friends and Light himself.

"Light wake up please said Darkness". "I' am awake Darkness said Light". "Light, you were screaming all night and I have a question for you said Darkness". "Darkness what is the question that you want me to answer said Light". "My question is that why were you screaming all night Light said Darkness". "I was screaming because I had a nightmare about you killing me and our friends said Light". "I' am so sorry for you Light said Darkness". "It is okay Darkness said Light". "Light, thank you for that one said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Light". "Light let's go train said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Light".

Meanwhile with Darkness and Light at the training grounds.

"You two are late said unknown voice". "We are sorry Ice for being so late for training said Darkness". "It is okay Darkness said Ice". "Thank you very much Ice said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Ice". "Hi there Ice, my name is Light the Lighthog and it is nice to meet you said Light". "It is nice to meet you as well Light and my name is Ice the Icehog said Ice". "Darkness who is Ice said Light". "Ice is an old friend of mine and he will be us teaching how to fight said Darkness". "Darkness can you tell more about Ice said Light". "Not right now said Darkness". "Why not said Light". "Well because we need to learn how to fight said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Light". "Ice what are we learn today said Darkness". "You guys are learning, you guys strongest attacks today said Ice". "That is impossible said Light". "No it is not impossible for you guys to learn your strongest attacks today said Ice". "Okay Ice said Light". "Thank you, Light but let's get started then said Ice". "Okay then Ice said Darkness and Light".

Six hours later

"Darkness and Light you guys use your strongest attacks said Ice". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Good job you guys training today said Ice". "Thank you, Ice said Darkness and Light". "Darkness and Light, tomorrow there is more training said Ice". "Ice, thank you for teaching how to fight said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Ice". "Ice, what we are to learning tomorrow said Light". "You guys are going learn how to transformed into your super forms tomorrow said Ice". "That is so cool said Light". "Tomorrow you guys, I will tell you something said Ice". "Ice, can you just tells right now said Light". "No said Ice". "Why not said Light". "Well because tomorrow is a special day said Ice". "What day is that said Darkness". "You guys will find out tomorrow Darkness said Ice". "Okay then Ice said Darkness". "See you guys tomorrow and good bye said Ice". "Good bye Ice said Darkness and Light".

Meanwhile back at Darkness and Light's house.

"I' am tired said Light". "Light I' am tired as well said Darkness". "Darkness, after training tomorrow can we fight said Light". "Sure we can fight Light but why do you to fight said Darkness". "To see who the strongest is said Light". "I understand you Light said Darkness". "Thank you, Darkness said Light". "You are welcome Light and don't have another bad dream again tonight said Darkness". "I will not have another bad dream and that is a promise said Light". "I will take your word for that one said Darkness". "Thanks for that said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Darkness". "Good night Darkness said Light". "Good night Light said Darkness".

Sorry for the short episode but the next episode will be longer.

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

See you guys in episode 3 of Legends of Darkness and Light.

Episode three of Legends of Darkness and Light is called The Truth.

Legends of Darkness and Light Episode three will be interesting. You guys will need to wait for it when it comes out.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	3. The Truth

The next day at the training grounds with Light, Ice, and Darkness.

"Darkness and Light, today you guys are going to learn how to transformed into your super forms said Ice". "Ice, I have one thing to say about today's training said Light". "What is it then Light said Ice". "Ice, it is easy for me and Darkness to transformed into our super forms said Light". "Yes it is easy for you guys to transformed into your super forms said Ice". "Ice, can you tell the reason why you are teaching us how transformed into our super forms said Light". "Light, I will tell you guys the reason why for today training lesson. It is because so you guys can protect your friends and the world from evil said Ice". "I think that I understand now and thank you Ice for us telling the reason why for today training lesson said Light". "Light, you are welcome for that one said Ice". "Ice, how do we to transform into our super forms said Darkness". "With the Seven Chaos Emeralds said Ice". "Ice, can you show us your super form said Light". "Sure why not said Ice".

After Ice transformed into his super with the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

"So that is what a super form looks like said Light". "Yes it is said Ice". "Ice, can me and Light transform into our super forms right now said Darkness". "Yes Darkness, you and Light can transform you guys super forms said Ice". "Thank you, Ice said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Ice". "Light, let's transform into our super forms said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Light".

After Darkness and Light transform into their super forms.

"This power feels kind of cool said Light". "Light, I can agree with you on that one said Darkness". "Darkness and Light, you guys will fight me said Ice". "Ice, we will beat you for sure said Darkness". "Light and Darkness just do you best against me and I will not go easy on you guys said Ice". "Ice and Light let's fight said Darkness". "Okay then said Light and Ice".

Let's begin the fight against Ice.

"Super Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Light, you can do better than that and you can use your strongest attack on me said Ice". "Okay then Ice and I will use my strongest attack on you right now. Ultra Ice Dragon attack! said Light". "Nice try Light but I will use my strongest attack on you said Ice". "What said Light". "Mega Water Dragon attack! said Ice". "No! said Light". "Light! said Darkness". "Now it is your turn Darkness said Ice". "Ice, I don't think so about that one but now I will use my strongest attack on you said Darkness". "Wait what said Ice". "Ultimate Fire Nova Dragon attack! said Darkness". "No! said Ice". "I win said Darkness".

After the fight against Ice with Darkness and Light.

"Good job Darkness said Ice". "Thank you, Ice said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness said Ice". "Ice, can I ask you something said Light". "What this it then Light said Ice". "Ice, can you tell us about why this is day so special said Light". "This day is special because the Lighthogs and the evil Darkhogs had a war said Ice". "Ice, when was this war said Darkness". "The war was about 200 years ago said Ice". "Ice, what was this war about said Light". "The war was about the evil Darkhogs stealing the Seven Chaos Emeralds from the Lighthogs said Ice". "Ice, why did the evil Darkhogs steal the Seven Chaos Emeralds from the Lighthogs said Darkness". "The evil Darkhogs stole the Seven Chaos Emeralds because so they can get stronger said Ice". "Ice, how did the war end said Light". "The Lighthogs defeated the evil Darkhogs in the war said Ice". "Ice, what happened to the evil Darkhogs after the war said Darkness". "All of the evil Darkhogs were killed by the Lighthog after the war said Ice". "Ice, but why said Light". "It is because they would had destroyed the world with the Seven Chaos Emeralds said Ice". "Ice, thank you for telling the war about against the Lighthogs and the evil Darkhogs said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Ice". "Ice, I have more thing to ask you about said Dark". "What is it then Darkness said Ice". "Ice, what are the evil Darkhogs said Darkness". "The evil Darkhogs are the evil version of the good Darkhogs said Ice". "Ice, how did the evil version Darkhogs came existence said Darkness". "It is because some of the good Darkhogs messed with the powers of Darkness and so they became evil said Ice". "Ice, how long ago was it said Darkness". "About 500 years ago when some of the good Darkhogs became evil said Ice". "Ice, Thank you for telling me about this said Darkness". "Darkness, you are welcome and I have one thing more to tell you about said Ice". "Ice, what is it said Darkness". "Darkness, I' am sensing an evil power inside of your body said Ice". "So that means I'am evil then Ice said Darkness". "Darkness, you are not evil said Ice". "Yes I'am evil and I' am leaving for a little while to go a journey said Darkness". "Darkness, how long will you be gone for on your journey said Ice". "About six months or so said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness and good luck with your journey said Ice". "Thank you Ice for that one said Darkness". "Darkness, you are welcome said Ice". "Darkness, please wait said Light". "Light, what is it said Darkness". "Darkness, please be careful on your journey said Light". "Of course I will said Darkness". "Sayōnara Darkness said Light". "Same to you Light. !Chaos Control! said Darkness". "Ice, I hope that Darkness will okay on his journey said Light". "Light, of course he will be okay on his journey said Ice". "Ice, thank you said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Ice". "Ice, see you around and good-bye said Light". "Light, wait said Ice". "Ice, what is it said Light". "Light, there will be more training tomorrow said Ice". "Okay then Ice said Light". "Light, see you tomorrow morning for some more training said Ice". "Okay then Ice said Light".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

See you guys in episode four of Legends of Darkness and Light.

Episode four of Legends of Darkness and Light is called Darkness Turns Evil.

Legends of Darkness and Light Episode four will be very interesting.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	4. A New Evil

Six months later with Darkness somewhere unknown.

"It has been six months since I have lasted seen my brother Light and my friends. I have been fighting the evil that is inside of me but the evil has almost taking over my body. Before I turn evil and I just want to see my brother for the last time. I just want say goodbye to Light for one last time but now I need to go see him said Darkness".

Meanwhile with Light and Inori.

"Light, can I ask a question said Inori". "Sure you can Inori said Light". "My question is Light do you still miss your brother Darkness said Inori". "Yes, I still miss do my brother Darkness said Light". "Light, how is training going with Ice said Inori". "The training is going, good said Light". "That is good to know said Inori". "Thank you, Inori for that one said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Inori". "Hey Inori said Light". "What is it, Light said Inori". "I'am sensing my brother's power said Light". "So then Darkness came back from his journey said Inori". "Apparently so, Inori said Light". "Light, let's go see Darkness said Inori". "Inori, you are going to stay here said Light". "Light but why said Inori". "I just want to see Darkness alone said Light". "Light, I'm still going with you and no matter what you say said Inori". "Inori, I'm sorry to do this to you said Light". "Light, what are you going to me said Inori". "Inori, I'm putting to sleep said Light". "Light…. said Inori". "Now that I put Inori to sleep, I need to go find Darkness said Light".

Meanwhile with Darkness somewhere unknown.

"I'm sensing Light's power but it feels stronger then before said Darkness". "Darkness! said Light". "Light, it is good to see you again said Darkness". "I was going to the say the samething said Light". "Light, I have something to say to you said Darkness". "Darkness, what is it said Light". "The evil that is inside of my body has almost taking over me and I will be different when it happens to me said Darkness". "Darkness, I'm very sorry for you said Light". "Light, it is okay said Darkness". "Thank you, Darkness said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Darkness". "Darkness, I have one more thing to say to you before you turn evil said Light". "Light, what is it said Darkness". "Darkness, thank you for being my brother all of these years said Light". "Light, thank you and goodbye said Darkness". "Goodbye Darkness said Light". "Now that he is gone, I can fight you Light said the evil that was inside of Darkness's body". "Who are you said Light". "I'm the evil half of your brother said Evil Darkness". "What is your name then said Light". "Light, you can just call by my name said Evil Darkness". "No! said Light". "Light, why not said Evil Darkness". "It is because you are not my real brother said Light". "If you don't call my real name, I will kill of your friends said Evil Darkness". "Fine then Darkness said Light". "Thank you, Light and I want to fight you said Darkness". "I want to fight you as well said Light". "Light, let me show you, my new form said Darkness".

After Darkness transformed into his new form.

"Darkness, what form is this said Light". "Light, this is my new form said Darkness". "Darkness just how strong are you said Light". "I'am stronger that Ice the Icethog said Darkness". "No way that is impossible said Light". "Light, it is the truth said Darkness". "Darkness, I believe you said Light". "Light, I have you one more thing to tell you before we fight said Darkness". "Darkness, what is it said Light" "The thing is that Ice the Icehog is a god and he kept a secret from you said Darkness". "Darkness, why did Ice kept a secret that he was a god said Light". "It is because that Ice did not want you to know that he was a god and so you would not hold back on him during your training with him said Darkness". "Darkness, I want to fight right now said Light". "Okay then Light and now let the battle begin said Darkness".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

See you guys in episode five of Legends of Darkness and Light.

Episode five of Legends of Darkness and Light is called Light VS Darkness.

Legends of Darkness and Light Episode five will be very interesting.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	5. The Fight

Meanwhile with Air and Night.

"Night, do you sense that evil power said Air". "Yes I do, Air said Night". "Night, let's go check out that evil power said Air". "Okay then Air and I have more one thing before we go said Night". "Night, what is it then said Air". "Air, do you think this evil power is Darkness or someone else said Night". "Night, I think that the evil power is Darkness said Air". "Air, now that we know that this evil power is Darkness, we need to go find Shark and tell him that Darkness is evil said Night". "Okay then Night said Air".

Meanwhile with Ice somewhere unknown.

"Darkness and Light, I'am sorry this had to happened to guys. I could have told Light that I'am a god. But I just didn't want Light to know that I'am a god. I'm sensing that Light and Darkness are fighting one another. I need to help Light fight against Darkness. I hope that Air and Night are okay. Now I need to go find Darkness and Light said Ice".

Meanwhile with Darkness and Light.

"Darkness! said Light". "Light! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Darkness, you are just too strong for me said Light". "Yes, I'am just too strong for you Light and now I will kill you said Darkness". "Light! said Ice". "Ice, what are you doing here said Light". "Light, I'am here to help you fight Darkness said Ice". "Ice, thanks for coming to help me fight Darkness said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Ice". "Are you guys done talking yet said Darkness". "Yes Darkness, we are done talking said Light". "Darkness, we are going to defeat you said Ice".  
"We are going to see about that one said Darkness". "Ice, let's transform into our super forms said Light". "Okay then Light said Ice".

After Light and Ice transformed into their super forms.

"Ice, now that we are in our super forms. Let's use our strongest attacks said Light". "Okay, Light said Ice". "Super Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Mega Water Dragon Attack! said Ice". "You guys can do better then that said Darkness". "Ice, our attacks were not effective against Darkness said Light". "Light, I know that said Ice".  
"Ice and Light, I'am going to use my strongest attack right now. Ultra Fire Nova Dragon Attack! said Darkness. "No! said Ice and Light".

After Darkness's strongest attack that he used on Light and Ice.

"Ice, are you okay said Light". "Yes Light, I'am okay said Ice". "Ice, that is good to know said Light". "Ice the Icehog, I'am going to seal you away forever said Darkness". "Darkness, what do mean by that and wear are you going seal said Ice". "Ice, just like I have said I'am going to seal you away forever. I'am sealing in a dark void, where you can't escape from and you can't use your powers inside of there said Darkness". "Darkness, why said Ice". "Ice, it is because you are a god said Darkness". "Darkness, I will not let you seal me away said Ice". "Ice, I don't think so said Darkness". "Wait, what said Ice". "Ice, now I'am going seal away. Chaos Seal! said Darkness. "Light, I have a few things to say to you said Ice". "Ice, what are the few things that you need to say to me said Light". "The first thing is that I was happy to train you Light. The second thing is that you are need to save the world from Darkness. The third thing is that Light don't die. The last thing is that I will give you some of my power Light and sayōnara said Ice". "Sayōnara, Ice the Icehog said Light". "Now that Ice is gone, I'am going to kill you Light said Darkness". "Darkness, I don't think so said Light". "What said Darkness". "Darkness, I'am going to transform into my new super form said Light"

After Light transformed into his new super form.

"What is this form said Darkness". "This is my fase three form said Light". "Light, I'am going to kill you said Darkness". "Darkness, you are not going to kill me and I'am going to use Chaos Control to teleported us to Angel Island said Light". "Light, why do you want to teleported us to Angel Island said Darkness". "Darkness, it is because so we can use our full powers their said Light". "Light, I kill can you on Angel Island instead of here said Darkness". "Darkness, I'am going to use Chaos Control right now. Chaos Control! said Light".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

The final episode of Legends of Darkness and Light will be called Sealed.

Legends of Darkness and Light the final episode will be very interesting.

See you guys in the final episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	6. Sealed

Light and Darkness final battle begins before they are sealed inside of the Master Emerald.

Meanwhile with Light and Darkness on Angel Island.

"So this is what Angel Island looks like said Darkness". "This is my first time seeing Angel Island as well said Light". "So Light, did Ice tell you about Angel Island said Darkness". "Yes Darkness, he did tell about Angel Island said Light". "Light, that is all I need to know said Darkness". "Darkness, are you sure about that one said Light". "Yes Light, I'am sure about it said Darkness". "Darkness, let's have our final fight right now said Light". "Okay then Light said Darkness".

Meanwhile with Air and Night.

"Air, I sense that Darkness and Light's power is very far away from here said Night". "So Night, where they at said Air". "Darkness and Light are at Angel Island said Night". "Night, how did you know that they are on Angel Island said Air". "Air, it's like I said earlier I sense that Darkness and Light's power is very far away from here said Night". "Night, I get what you are saying said Air". "Thank you Air for understanding me said Night". "Night, you are welcome said Air". "Air, I can get us to Angel Island said Night". "Night, can how you get us to Angel Island said Air". "Air, I can get us to Angel Island by using Chaos Control said Night". "Night, we don't have a Chaos Emerald on us to use Chaos Control to get to Angel Island said Air". "Air, I can use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald said Night". "Night, but that is impossible to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald said Air". "Air, it is not impossible to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald said Night". "Night, can I ask you something said Air". "Sure you can ask something Air said Night". "Night, how did get the power to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald said Air". "Air, I will tell you how I got the power to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. One day I was use powers and I discovered that I had the power to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. At the time I thought I was born with the power to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald and I was right about it said Night". "Thank you Night for telling about this said Air". "You are welcome Air said Night". "Night, can you use Chaos Control to teleported us to Angel Island to help Light defeat Darkness said Air". "Sure I will do that Air said Night". "Thank you Night for doing this said Air". "You are welcome Air but now I will use Chaos Control. Chaos Control! said Night".

Back with Light and Darkness on Angel Island.

"Darkness, here I come with my third strongest attack. Ice Spear Attack! said Light". "Light, I'am going to use my third strongest attack as well. Fire Blast Attack! said Darkness". "That was a close one said Light". "So Light, you dodge my attack said Darkness". "Yeah so what said Light". "I'am to do kill you Light said Darkness". "I don't think so about that one Darkness said Light". "Light, what do you by that one said Darkness". "Darkness, you will not find out until the end of the fight said Light". "Okay then Light said Darkness". "Light! said Night and Air". "What are you guys doing here said Light". "Light, we are here to help you defeat Darkness said Air". "Light, if you are going ask how we got here I will tell you about it. I can use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald and it is a power that I was born with said Night". "Night and Air, thank you for coming here to help me defeat Darkness said Light". "Light, you are welcome said Air and Night". "Air and Night, it is good to see you guys agian said Darkness". "Darkness, we going are to defeat once and for all said Light". "I don't think so said Darkness". "Darkness, do you mean by that one said Light". "I'am doing to seal one of you guys into the Sol Emeralds said Darkness". "Darkness, how do you have the Sol Emeralds and who are you seal into the Sol Emeralds said Air". "I found the Sol Emeralds on my journey and I'am going to seal Night into the Sol Emeralds said Darkness". "Darkness, you are not going to seal me into the Sol Emeralds said Night". "Night, you don't a choice in the matter and I'am seal to going you right now into the Sol Emeralds said Darkness". "Wait What said Night". "No Night! said Air". "Air, I have a few thing to say to you said Night". "Night, what are the few things that you need to say to me said Air". "The first thing is that I was so happy to have you as my best friend. The second thing is that I don't want to fight Darkness because I don't want to die. The last thing is that I want say goodbye to you and Light. This is goodbye my friends said Night". "Goodbye Night said Air and Light".

After Darkness sealed Night into the Sol Emeralds

"Now that he is gone, I get kill you guys said Darkness". "Air, I'am going to Chaos Control teleported to where Inori is at. Air, please tell Inori that I love her said Light". "Light... said Air". "Air, I'am so sorry said Light". "Light, stop crying right now said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness, I will stop crying said Light". "Light, I'am going to use my strongest attack on you right now. Mega Fire Nova Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "I'am going to do the samething. Ultra Ice Dragon Attack! said Light".

After Darkness and Light use their strongest attack on each other.

"Light, what is that big green chaos emerald doing on the altar said Darkness". "Darkness, that big green chaos emerald is called the Master Emerald said Light". "Light, what is the Master Emerald said Darkness". "Darkness, the Master Emerald is one that controls all seven of the Chaos Emeralds and I'am going to seal you inside of the Master Emerald forever said Light". "Light, why are you going to me into the Master Emerald forever said Darkness". "Darkness, it is because you are evil said Light". "Light, I will not let you seal me into the Master Emerald said Darkness". "Darkness, I will seal you away right now said Light". "Light, I don't think so about that one and you are coming with me said Darkness". "Fine then Darkness said Light". "Light, we will battle again someday said Darkness". "Darkness, that is a promise said Light". "Thank you Light said Darkness". "You are welcome Darkness. Night and Ice, that I hope see you guys again someday when I get out of the Master Emerald someday said Light".

Meanwhile with Air and Inori.

"Light, where you are at said Inori". "Inori, Light is not here at the moment said Air". "Air, is that you said Inori". "Inori, yes it is said Air". "Air, where is Light and Night at said Inori". "Inori, Light and Night are gone said Air". "Air, what do you mean by that said Inori". "Light is sealed inside of the Master Emerald with Darkness. Night is sealed the Sol Emeralds because Darkness sealed him inside of them said Air". "Thank you Air for telling me about this said Inori". "You are welcome Inori said Air". "Air, can I ask you something said Inori". "Inori, what do you want to ask me about said Air". "Air, what happened to Ice said Inori". "Inori, I don't know what happened to Ice and there is something you need know about him said Air". "Like what said Inori". " Inori, Ice the Icehog is a god said Air". "Air, I believe what you said to is true said Inori". "Thanks Inori for believing in me said Air". "You are welcome Air and let's build a better tomorrow said Inori". "Yeah Inori said Air".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

See you guys in Shark Adventures 2.

The first episode of Shark Adventures 2 is called A New Threat.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Legends of Darkness and Light you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed the final episode of Legends of Darkness and Light.

!Keep it cool you guys!


End file.
